The Isolation Possibility
by SoMuchLoveInALovelessWorld
Summary: Sheldon, Penny and Bernadette are trapped in a cabin due to a snowstorm. OT3 one-shot.


**Author's Note : This story is set in season 8, although Sheldon is single (Amy doesn't exist in this universe). Thanks for reading!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory or any character associated with it, no copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

><p>When his friends decided to spend their Christmas in a cabin in Vancouver, Sheldon had a bad feeling about it. Now, as Penny yells at Leonard through the phone, he is convinced his intuitions were right. They're stuck in this place, as snow keeps falling, almost to the point of exasperation. Raj, Howard and his roommate went out to buy some groceries, despite his constant warnings about a snowstorm announced for this week. Bernadette looks at him from the other side of the living room, tense, and he wants to repeat his speech, but like everyone else, her temper scares him a bit.<p>

"No! You're all stupid!" Penny barks, pacing the room, "I told you to not leave the cabin, Leonard… Yes, according to weather forecasts, the storm will last until tomorrow afternoon! It's on TV right now!"

He hates when people fight and sits closer to Bernadette on the couch. She turns to him, whispering, "Penny will kill him when he gets back…" Nodding, they both watch as his neighbor punches the wall.

"I don't care where you're going to sleep! Find a fucking hotel or stay in the car, dammit! We're trapped in here and tomorrow is Christmas' Eve…" she lowers her head, her voice even more furious, "Fine. Don't call me again."

She hangs up and walks to them, "Assholes…"

Bernadette asks carefully, "Where are they?"

"At the grocery store near the highway…" she seems calmer, "Don't worry, there's a small motel on the side of the road. I guess they'll sleep there."

"Thank God… I don't trust Howard in this kind of situation."

"He'll be fine…" Penny assures, patting her head, "I'm worried about us… about a power outage or something…"

As soon as she finishes her sentence, the lights go out. Sheldon jumps unconsciously, holding a cushion while Bernadette squeaks, clutching at the couch.

"Shit!" Penny goes to the cabinet, "I knew it! This is a nightmare…" She brings some candles to the coffee table and lights them, giving the room a better atmosphere, yet spooky.

"It's like…" he stammers, glancing around nervously, "A horror movie."

The girls laugh at him and Penny points out, "If we were in a horror movie, we would be in our underwear, making out…" she mocks him with a deep tone, "Then the killer would break through the window and rip our heads off."

He scowls at her, "This isn't funny. Do you know the statistics of-"

"Shut up, Sheldon!" Bernadette stands up, searching for more candles, "We're here for only two days and you're starting to get on my nerves!" she fumbles in a drawer, "You complain about everything: the water temperature, the food, the TV's reception… Don't be a baby!"

He gulps, finding Penny's eyes and she places herself at his side, caressing his hand with her thumb, "You know how she is…" she soothes him, "Nothing bad is gonna happen, okay?"

"O-okay…" he falters, "I'm going to my room." She tries to pull him back, but he steps to the hall quickly.

Once inside his bedroom, he takes off his shoes and lies on the bed with a heavy sigh. He misses his spot, his own sheets, his books and now, his TV. He doesn't like to celebrate Christmas and this trip has been a disaster. Everyone shouts at him, makes fun of him or simply ignores his advices. It's no wonder suicide rates skyrocket this time of year, he concludes. Suddenly, someone opens the door and he squints his eyes to inspect the person, seeing as the tiny blonde woman uses her phone to light her way toward the bed.

"I'm sorry for my harsh words…" she sits on the bed, "I'm stressed, but I shouldn't take it out on you…"

"No problem…" he instinctively turns to her, his body almost touching her legs, "I'm used to be yelled at."

"Sheldon…" she says softly, running her fingers up and down his arm, "You're a great guy, and no one has the right to be mean to you… Sorry…"

He stares at her, noting how sad she looks. Without thinking, he places his hand on her knee, squeezing it gently, a gesture of comfort. At first, she seems startled with his unusual tenderness, but after a few seconds, her expression changes to something… something he can't quite understand as a cold light streams in from the window, causing an interesting play of shadows over her eyes, her big, beautiful blue eyes. He swallows hard, resisting the urge to move his hand up her leg. He feels hot and uncertain, improper thoughts spinning in his head. "Why aren't you wearing your glasses?" is the only thing he can manage to mumble.

She leans to him, her hair tickling his forearm, "I left them in Pasadena; I'm wearing contacts…" she smiles as they're practically face to face, "The brilliant Sheldon Cooper only noticed now?"

Yes. He was too busy criticizing the world around him to pay attention to these eyes. She licks her lips, bending closer to him as he realizes his hand is already on her thigh, beneath her floral dress, and dear Lord, she even opens her legs wider to give him more room. When their mouths are almost touching, Penny knocks on the door, _"Are you alright?" _

Bernadette hops out of the bed, clearing her throat, "Yes, Penny…" she straightens her dress, "I'll be out in a minute." He also rises to his feet, embarrassed for both of them. "Sheldon… I don't… I didn't expect for this… I'm sorry… Don't talk about this with anyone…." she rambles, already leaving the room. His gaze is fixed on the door for minutes; mortification rolling over him as he tries to assimilate what nearly happened. Why did she let him…? Why did he want to…? What her husband (and friend) would do if… He walks to the bathroom in a trance, tossing water on his face before preparing a hot bath and then enters the tub, reclining himself against the smooth cool porcelain. The sound of them chatting outside becomes a distant murmur as he touches himself, imagining her petit body wrapped around his.

When he goes back to the living room, already in his plaid pajamas, the place is empty. Frowning, he follows the voices and finds the two women in Leonard and Penny's bedroom. They're sitting on the floor, in front of the fireplace, both covered in blankets. Penny rises her wine glass, inviting him, "Come here, sit with us. This is the only fireplace that works…" He nods, resting himself beside her, keeping Penny between him and the microbiologist. Bernadette risks a glimpse at him, then drops her head shyly. His cheeks feel warm as he does the same. Penny looks at them, scrunching her eyebrows together, but stays quiet. Eventually, she offers, "Do you want some wine, sweetie?"

He considers it for a moment and accepts her suggestion. They talk for minutes about the awful weather, their bad luck, the ruined holiday. At some point, the blondes start to discuss their relationships: Penny grumbles about Leonard's jealousy while Bernadette reveals her discontentment with her marriage. "I feel like we're falling apart, you know?" she lays her head on Penny's shoulder, "I hoped this trip would bring us closer, but we've been fighting since we arrived and nothing has been solved…"

"I'm sorry, honey…" Penny kisses her hair, "Holidays are tough…"

She lifts her head from her shoulder, wiping some tears away, "It has been tough for a long time, Penny… I'm having doubts about us."

"Really?"

"Yes… We're very incompatible in so many aspects: he wants kids and I'm not sure; the fact I make more money than him is still an issue; he doesn't help me with anything around the house, and…" she whispers something in Penny's ear, provoking a mix of surprise and laughter between them. "See? I'm screwed…"

"Or not…" They both snigger.

He's curious about whatever they're referring to, and interrupts, "What's the matter?"

The girls share an uneasy look before Penny explains, "Sheldon… It's an intimate topic and-"

"We haven't had sex in five months!" Bernadette blurts out, receiving an astonished glare from Penny.

"Oh…" is the only reply he can muster.

The silence is overwhelming as the trio avoids eye contact. He wants to go back to his bedroom and pretend he didn't hear this conversation. Penny, as usual, breaks the ice, "I'm going to the kitchen to pick up another bottle… maybe two…" she all but runs out of the room. He listens to Bernadette's breathing, peeking at her, uncomfortable with the way her chest heaves, pressing her red bra against the thin fabric of her dress. Oh no, not again. She becomes aware of his ogling and speaks faintly, almost inaudibly, "Sheldon…"

He focuses on her face, recognizing her lustful expression, the same one from his bedroom. His hormones are playing tricks on him, is the only plausible explanation for his behavior. "Have you told Penny about the… what almost happened in-"

"Told me what?" Penny demands, stepping in front of them, carrying two bottles of white wine.

"N-nothing… We didn't d-do…" Bernadette stutters, her face paler.

Before he can add something, Penny exclaims, "What almost happened?" His eyes twitch a little while Bernadette wriggles anxiously. "You two are acting weird: the glances, the guilty faces… What the hell is going on?"

"We… we had a moment in his bedroom, but that was all; we didn't do anything…" Bernadette trembles, playing with the hem of her dress.

Penny sits down, mouth agape, scrutinizing them, "A moment? You had a moment with Sheldon?" They look down, not knowing what to say. "Oh, my God! This weekend is finally getting better!" she cheers.

Her words confuse him as she nudges Bernadette with her shoulder. This isn't supposed to be a humorous situation. She should reprimand them for their conduct. However, she appears to be delighted. How odd. He observes quietly as Bernadette talks about their almost-kiss. Penny snorts, "Big deal… Once, in order to sell pharmaceutical products, I let a doctor touch my boob…" they laugh loudly, "Sheldon, don't tell Leonard!"

"Okay…" he chuckles, more relaxed. They weren't doing something abominable then. As another hour passes, more wine bottles are opened and their conversation drifts to (of course) sex. Penny and Bernadette debate about their first times as he is lying on the floor, head on a big cushion. His neighbor turns to him, suggestively asking, "What about you, Sheldon? I've always wanted to know…" she smirks at Bernadette and then at him, "Are you a virgin?"

He is certain his next statement will shock them, "No."

They reply in unison, "What!?"

"No, I'm not a virgin."

"But… How… When…" Penny babbles, "Details! I need details!"

He shrugs, leaning back against the wall, "I was fourteen and it was with one of Missy's friends, back in Texas."

"Holy crap!" Penny drags herself closer to him, "How was it?"

"It was… pleasurable…" he can't control his words anymore, "I repeated the act two years later, when I was in Germany, as a visiting professor. She was a colleague of mine."

"How old was she?" Bernadette approaches them, sitting beside Penny.

"Twenty-seven."

"This is surreal!" Penny marvels, clutching Bernadette's hand, "My little Sheldon is a man!"

He is a man, but is still Sheldon, "Don't talk about this with the guys…" he pleads, still insecure about disclosing his private life.

"No problem, sweetie…" Penny promises, "I… I mean we're just surprised…"

"I understand…" he mumbles, looking down at his hands.

"What you did is nothing extraordinary; it's natural, okay?" He smiles. "It wasn't like an orgy or…" she mischievously mutters something to Bernadette and they giggle, both flushing pink. "Should we tell him?"

Bernadette hesitates for a few seconds, but motions her to continue.

"Listen, you'll have to keep this secret to yourself; no one can know about it…" she warns him as he holds his knees to his chest. "A few years ago, when we were working at the Cheesecake Factory, Bernadette and I went to a party and…" their eyes glint, "We made out… and more."

He surely didn't see this coming. His heart beats faster as he pictures their hands roaming each other's bodies, kissing, groping… A stir in his pajamas bottoms forces him to press his legs together and he asks with a small voice, "But aren't you heterosexual?"

Penny laughs, "Of course, Sheldon…" her fingertips slowly dancing across Bernadette's ankle, "But some things are irresistible…"

"And I went to an all-girls Catholic School for years…" Bernadette adds, visibly shuddering, "This kind of thing is normal in a place like that… My first kiss was with a girl…"

His eyes pop open while they keep chatting about their… encounter. It takes all of his strength to not stroke himself again as the words fall from their mouths, _"Thong… Skirt… Bed… Taste… Fingers…"_ He unwittingly whimpers aloud. They stare at him in awe. Penny seems amused, "You like this, don't you?" her slightly drunk state is obvious when she grips Bernadette by her shoulders and kisses her square on the lips. The microbiologist gasps, but her arms wound around her waist, pulling Penny tightly against her, their mouths open, tongues touching. His friends would kill to be in his place, he figures. Their actions become more frantic; Bernadette is now on Penny's lap, nibbling her neck, and glances at him like a tease, daring him to… he doesn't know exactly.

Penny stops, fighting for breath, and her eyes sparkle at him, "As I told you…" she traces her fingers on Bernadette's lips, "Irresistible." He barely nods at them, waiting for the "show" to continue. Apparently Penny has other ideas, "Now, I want to see what 'almost' happened… Kiss her, Sheldon."

No! Yes... His mind is conflicted between standard social rules and the unabashed freedom they're experiencing right now. Bernadette sees his indecision and begins to crawl out of her lap, but he can't let his thoughts break the spell. Not now. He moves swiftly toward her, kneeling, his lips tingling with the barest contact and she sighs, caressing his chin as her tongue explores every inch of his mouth until he feels Penny's fingers tangle in his hair, drawing his attention to her. When he faces her, she is somewhat pouting, seemingly irritated, even disappointed. He sits back on the floor, so as Bernadette, and ventures, "What's wrong, Penny?"

She shakes her head, disconcerted, "Nothing… Go on."

Bernadette takes her hand, "Hey… Look at me…" Penny glimpses at her tentatively, "What's bothering you?"

"It's just… It's silly…" she blushes, biting her bottom lip, "I've always supposed or… assumed I would be the one to have… a moment with him."

She is jealous? Impossible. After so many years, so many hours together, their weird, yet strong bond, she is jealous? "Penny."

"Yes…" she studies her red nails, averting his stare.

"This is an abnormal night, therefore I don't intend to repeat my words or actions and I need your full attention…" her eyes widen, "You and I have been sharing significant moments since the day we met; the 'Soft Kitty' rounds, our mutual assistance during any emergency situation, our long conversations past midnight, just to name a few. My point is: you are one of my closest friends, and being completely honest, tremendously attractive."

She grins, "Thank you, Sheldon…" her hand taps his thigh, "I think you're hot too."

"Definitely." Bernadette whispers almost to herself.

He thanks the tiny blonde, but right now, he has to prove to Penny his statement was true. With a sure hand on the nape of her neck, he hauls her closer, kissing her so passionately and for so long, she moans into his mouth, gently lying him down on the floor, her body on top of his, stunning him, causing his hips to meet hers. "Fuck… you're so hard…" she groans, nipping at his jaw, his throat, squishing her breasts against his chest. He roughly tugs down her purple top, finding one nipple with his mouth, suckling it, reducing her to a shaking helplessness, then goes to the other as she grinds down harder on him. "Penny…" he rasps, struggling to maintain some control as she impatiently unbuttons his pajama top, pulling it off along with his white shirt, leaving him bare-chested and painfully aroused.

The girls are kissing again, only this time he can't watch them as his eyes flutter closed when Bernadette palms his erection through his pajamas and fondles his balls with firm pressure. "Oh…" he hisses, arching into her touch, grabbing her covered breast, running his thumb over her stiff nipple. They break the kiss with a pop and Penny beams, "Look how handsome he is, Bernadette…" she removes her top, guiding his other hand to her chest, "Swimmer's body… Why do you always wear so many clothes?"

He isn't sure of how to respond, and mostly, he doesn't care. All he desires is to feel them even closer, so he directs Bernadette to his mouth again while Penny peels off her pants and underwear, then proceeds to take off his bottoms and briefs. He is sucking on Bernadette's bottom lip when they hear a gasp from Penny, "Oh my goodness!" she closes her fingers around him, "He's been hiding this!" Bernadette follows her hand, both women working him over and she agrees, "Beautiful… so big… I haven't seen one like this in years…" He exhales, propping himself on his elbows to contemplate the sublime view: Penny licking his testicles while Bernadette kisses the enlarged, pink head before swallowing his length into her mouth. "Bernadette… Penny…" he groans, throwing his head back. This feels so much better in comparison to his two previous experiences; he loses himself in the sensation of their lips pleasuring him simultaneously, until Penny hoarsely orders, "Sheldon… We want you to watch."

He looks back at them, sitting up straight, breathing out, "Okay…"

They smirk at each other, both sucking his tip, their tongues touching; Penny playfully passing his dick from her mouth to Bernadette's as he caresses their faces, reciting the periodic table in his head to prevent his orgasm. After a couple of minutes, he can't take it anymore, "Stop…" he tugs at their hair, "Seriously… I'm going… oh…"

The girls comply, rising to their feet, and Penny wastes no time in undressing Bernadette, unclasping her lace bra to free her huge, perfect breasts. When her hand reach her panties, Sheldon interrupts her, "Let me…" and curls his fingers into the waistband of her last undergarment, dragging it down her legs slowly while Penny holds him from behind, biting his shoulder and licking the indentations away, causing a shiver to run down his spine. He brushes the hair away from Bernadette's forehead, pecking her lips as his palm cup her sex, so wet and soft. She whimpers as soon as he locates her clit and starts to stimulate her. "Oh… oh Sheldon…" she moans, seeking his mouth, but Penny is faster, capturing her lips in another deep, heated kiss. He sticks his forefinger inside her, moving in and out with ease as his teeth nibble Penny's earlobe, earning a low grunt from her. They need a pause right now; he wants to perform something he has always been curious about. "Penny… Bernadette… bed…" he urges, pulling them with him as the trio stumbles to it, collapsing on the white sheets.

He hovers over Bernadette's body, nipping her neck, massaging her breasts, loving how they fit in his large hands so perfectly as Penny quietly observes, kissing them in turns. Leaving a trail of soft bites down her body, he reaches her bare mound, parting her folds, making her hips lift and move against his fingers. Her scent is so strong and arousing that he is certain, if it would be possible, he would get even harder. With little preamble, he delves his tongue in and out of her entrance, and she quivers, "Oh my God!" while her legs wrap around his head. He moves to her clitoris, lapping it steadily, two fingers inside her, rubbing her G-spot, now sucking the nub with increasable pressure when he sights her doing the same with Penny. A crescendo of moans and curses fill the air, until Bernadette tears her mouth from Penny's core and lets out a high-pitched "SHELDON!" as her body twitches uncontrollably, her legs relaxing at his sides eventually.

Penny snickers, "So, you eat pussy too? Are you Sheldon's clone?"

He somewhat huffs, moving toward her, both kneeling in front of each other, and he kisses her, groping her ass with both hands, bringing her on top of him when he lies down beside a still recovering Bernadette. She slides her hand between their bodies, stroking him, "Do you want to fuck me?" Penny teases with a husky tone in his ear. He's too far gone; they've already crossed so many boundaries that actual sex would be simply the natural course of events, he decides. So, his response is an intense gaze into her eyes, followed by an up-thrust, promptly burying himself inside her, as a sharp, chocking cry flies from her lips, causing him to pause, and whisper, concerned, "Did I hurt you? Are you okay?" The tightness in her features softens and she leans to kiss him before assures, "No… You feel so good… Keep going…" He groans, gliding her hips back and forth, while Bernadette stands behind her, pinching her nipples and biting her sweaty neck. He has never found himself in such a physically and emotionally fulfilling experience as he incoherently grunts, "Penny… Oh, Penny… You're so perfect… so warm… Yes… Faster…" She clenches around him, her grip on his shoulders firm, and she begins to bounce up and down, squeezing his penis with her internal muscles. "Sheldon… sweetie… honey… oh shit…" she whimpers, rubbing their damp cheeks together. It's too much; his climax is building up and he needs to be inside Bernadette as well or else he will lose his mind, and by the look on her face as she circles Penny's clit, she will also lose hers.

"Gorgeous, wait…" she pleads and Penny turns to her, panting. With a gesture of her head, she glances at their connected bodies and Penny seems to comprehend what she means. She climbs off of him, a tired sigh showing her frustration, and Bernadette is ready to replace her position, when he interjects, laying her on her back, covering her tiny frame with his body, "Come here, Penny…" He pulls her closer, then enters Bernadette carefully, pecking her lips briefly before places his head between Penny's open thighs. The three sob with pleasure while he tries to concentrate on the mix of sensations – Bernadette contracting around him, letting out short puffs against his chest and Penny's sweet, tangy arousal dripping out of her. His neighbor starts to tremble, holding the headboard for support, "Shel… Sheldon… Oh God… I'm gonna…" she mewls, pressing her folds against his mouth and peaks, throwing her head back. Delight rushes through him, a strange feeling of accomplishment due to the girls' satisfaction that intensifies even more when Penny murmurs in his ear, "I came so hard it hurt… Now fuck her… Fuck her… Give what she wants…" she encourages him, slapping his butt. He plunges into her faster, penetrating her fully, grasping her ass with both hands, as Bernadette squeals, placing her ankles on his shoulders, "Yes… deeper… Don't stop…" Kissing one foot, then the other, he watches Penny rub her clit while grazing her teeth across her nipples and this sight alone pushes him over the edge, his cock pulsing and throbbing inside her while Penny muffles her screams with a long kiss.

He pulls out of her slowly, lying in the middle of them, regaining his breath, taking a good look at his surroundings – the tangled sheets, the smell of the wood burning in the fireplace, Penny smiling at him as her hand caress his wet hair, Bernadette nuzzling his neck. He's a lucky man. Without second thought, he turns to his old friend, "My Penny…" and kisses her languidly, "Mine." He rolls to the petit blonde, "My Bernadette…" a suck on her earlobe, "Mine." Penny grabs a blanket and covers them, spooning him from behind, whispering, "We can talk about this later… Now, let's sleep…" Is there anything left to say? Their world has changed in so many ways, though, is still the same. He simply nods, curling up against Bernadette's back, his arms encircling her waist and he speaks tenderly into her hair, "I have no regrets." She squeezes his hand, moving it to her breast, and replies, "Me neither." He closes his eyes, drifting off to sleep, wondering if they could stay like this forever. That would be good. Keep falling snow, keep falling.


End file.
